


Here There Be Monsters

by Pram_The_Oracle



Series: DaveJade Spacetime Week 2018 [4]
Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 01:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pram_The_Oracle/pseuds/Pram_The_Oracle
Summary: Davejade Spacetime Week 2018 Wednesday 31 October: Monsters PromptThere are monsters everywhere.Even in Dave and Karkat’s House.There are monsters at all times.Even during movie night.





	Here There Be Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after Act 7 and during the Credits

When you were young, you thought your Grandpa and Bec would protect you from the monsters that you feared would come to your island. It was a silly thought, monsters, but Grandpa and Bec could do anything.

Then you lost your grandpa, and you had to depend on yourself. That’s ok, with Bec by your side and Prospit showing the way, you can handle everything. Even anything Skaia can throw at you, no matter what monsters that come your way

Obviously, you were wrong. Not only did you lose Bec when he sacrificed himself to save you, you almost lost Dave when the monster with Bec’s face caused you to almost kill Dave. Monsters exist, and you can’t do anything to stop them.

At least, that’s what you thought before you god-tiered. Now you have powers to match Bec Noir, and now you fears no monster. Until the Condesce. Now you knows that monsters not only exist without, they exist within as well. There are monsters in this world, and you are-

“Jade, you ok?”

“Huh?” You blink. It took you a few moments, but you realize that you’re at Dave and Karkat’s home. “Yeah I’m ok.”

“Okay good, ‘cause I really need your help. Is Troll Bette Midler’s character in a Flushed or Pale relationship with Troll Richard Gere?” You look and see one of Karkat’s prized Troll Romcoms playing on the screen. It was something about trolls who keep switching between romantic quadrants. “Wait, I thought she was Flushed with Troll Pierce Brosnan and Pale with Troll Burt Reynolds?”

“What? No they broke up like 10 minutes ago. Come on Jade, you’re killing me here!” Dave groaned, as he leaned back into the sofa. “You’re supposed to be my backup! You know Karkat is going to quiz me about his stupid movies, I need you to help me review parts of the movie I missed before Karkat comes back from his food run!”

Oh. That’s right. You came to one of Dave and Karkat’s movie nights on Dave’s plea for help. But you’re getting annoyed here. “Geez Dave, get off my back! I just zoned out for a few seconds okay?”

“Something on your mind?”

You pause. Is this the right time? Ehh fuck it. This is Dave Strider. You can talk to him about anything. You tell him about your worries, mostly about fearing coming under the influence of someone else and causing harm to your friends.

“Wow.” Dave stayed silent for a moment, scratching the side of his face before continuing “I gotta be honest Jade, I was expecting something more like ‘oh Dave, help, I fell in love with my best friend, but he’s currently in a relationship of a gay nature, and by gay I mean both meanings, but I-’ grph!”

You smirk as the pillow you throw hit it’s mark, stopping him in the middle of his stupid speech. “Come on Dave I’m serious here.” You pout. Admittedly you almost let out a giggle there, but he’ll never know.

“Okay Serious Dave Mode on.” He says, shortly before taking off his sunglasses. You both stare at each other, before Dave chickens out and wears them again. “It’s alright Jade. If you ever go Grimbark again, you can count on me to make sure you never hurt anyone.”

That’s sweet you think, but…

“Didn’t you die fighting two of me?”

Dave gets all indignant. “Okay first of all, as you’ve mentioned I was outnumbered. Second of all, it wasn’t two of you, it was one mail lady and one pissed off Jack. Finally, as I recall, John and Roxy said I had my hands full with getting you away from the double dogs.”

“What are you saying? That I’m weaker than you? That you can take me?” You growl. You can feel yourself snarling and showing your teeth before you can stop yourself.

“Yes! No! Wait I didn’t mean it like that! What I’m trying to say is… if the worst comes to worst, and you’ve fucking pirouetteing off the deep end into full on evil mode… I’ll be the one to do... it.” He said, gesturing to himself and making a stabbing motion.

You bite your lip. “I don’t want you to do… it, Dave.”

“Would you rather anyone else do it?” You shake your head. “Anyway, I don’t want you to go… what was it? Oh, right, Grimbark on me too.”

“I know Dave. I don’t want that either.”

“Good.” You both sit still after that. Maybe telling Dave about it was a mistake. Where the hell is Karkat? It’s getting more tense every second, and now you’re starting to dream of Karkat in a princely getup on White Troll horse with bags of chex mix to save you from the land of silence and awkwardness.

“But you know,” Dave said, breaking the silence, “I don’t think it will get that far.”

“Huh?”

Dave turned to look at you, leaning on the sofa arm. “Well, I believe that between us and our friends, we’ll be able to stop you from going evil on us ever again.”

“Really?”

“Trust me Jade, with the two of us working together and our friends having our back, you’ll never be Grimbark Jade ever again. On the very teeny tiny chance that you do, we’ll do our best not to die and make you good again. So, you know, don’t fear the reaper. Or mind controlling alien fish insect women in this case.”

You smile. It’s a weak assurance, but somehow it’s making you feel better. Then you notice that Dave somehow managed to sidle over to right next to you without you noticing until now. You look as he shifts his position and is making some weird motion with his arms. It’s like he can’t decide whether to pat you or to put an arm on your shoulder or hug you.

You take the choice out of his hand and envelop him in a big hug. “Thanks Dave. You’re the best.”

“So are you Jade.” He says, patting you on the back. It feels really nice.

“OH GOG DAMMIT I MISSED THE WHOLE THING?”

You both jump and immediately move as far away as possible from each other. You turn around to see Karkat stomping into the room, bags of snacks and drinks, his eyes squarely locked on the television screen. You turn to look. Oh dear, the credits are playing.

“Dave, did you forgot to pause?” You whisper, taking advantage of Karkat going to the TV to take out the disc for the movie.”

“Shit.” He said. Some God of Time he is.

“THERE WAS A HUGE LINE AT THE NEAREST STORE, SO SORRY I’M LATE.” Karkat nearly put the Disc back in its case before putting the case back in his massive romcom. Then he looked at Dave. “SO. WAS THAT A GREAT MOVIE OR WHAT?” Oh dear Karkat’s eyes are practically shimmering. Glittering? Shining? One of those.

As Dave gulped and prepared himself to lie his ass off about the details of the movies, and fail, and earn Karkat’s ire, you discreetly motion an apology to Dave. He dismisses you in secret, saying “Don’t sweat it.” As you watch Dave sweat like he’s in the middle of a desert under Karkat’s rigorous questioning, you smile to yourself.

You’ve learned the hard way that monsters are real. They can be anywhere.

But there are friends and family too.

**Author's Note:**

> Dave obviously got an F this time and lost all snuggling privileges.
> 
> For what it’s worth next movie night Jade became a good friend and helped him ace The Karkat Test.


End file.
